


Mint, Cinnamon, and Chocolate

by demonicseraph



Category: Bleach
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicseraph/pseuds/demonicseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is looking forward to relaxing after a long week, and Renji thinks he can do something to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint, Cinnamon, and Chocolate

Ichigo sighed as he entered his apartment and tossed his keys onto the counter, glad to be home after a long day. He had spent all week studying and dealing with a disaster of a group project – he groaned in frustration just thinking about it – but it was finally the weekend and he couldn’t wait to take some time to just relax. He was already thinking about taking a hot bath, settling down in bed with a book, maybe even whipping up some hot chocolate…

But before he could attempt to implement any of those plans, a hand covered his eyes and pulled him back against a solid body. Ichigo yelled in surprise and instinctively moved to elbow the intruder’s solar plexus, but something grabbed his wrist and before he could try with his other arm he heard a familiar voice _tsk_ in his ear. “Ichigo, now is that really any way to greet your boyfriend?”

“R-Renji!” Ichigo wrenched away and turned to face the smirking redhead. “What the hell?! Is THAT any way to greet your boyfriend? You deserved a punch to the gut!”

Renji stepped forward and in one fluid motion forced Ichigo against the wall, one hand on either side of his head. “That’s hardly fair,” he murmured against the other man’s lips. “I was only trying to surprise you.”

“Yeah, well,” Ichigo gasped, resisting the urge to close the practically non-existent space between them, “that’s not really what I need right now. I had a – a really long day, hell, a really long _week_ , and I was looking forward to just…relaxing…”

Renji’s expression softened slightly, which made for interesting look coupled with the mischievous grin that spread across his face. “You need to relax, huh?” the redhead asked, looking down into his lover’s wide brown eyes. “I can help with that.” He pressed his lips against Ichigo’s and, after a few moments, felt him relax into the kiss. Renji grabbed him around the waist and before Ichigo knew what was happening, he was laying down on his bed and fingers were running gently through his hair. Renji bent down swiftly to kiss his cheek and then to nip his earlobe, whispering in a sultry and commanding tone, “Get those clothes off for me,” before moving to rummage through Ichigo’s drawers.

Ichigo wasn’t sure how his current heartbeat could be defined as “relaxed,” but he obeyed anyway, quickly discarding his shirt, jeans, and boxers before lying back down. He glanced over at Renji and felt his heart rate increase when he saw that the shinigami was now topless, revealing the dark tattoos that decorated his muscular physique and made Ichigo just want to _touch_. Renji smiled when he caught him staring, but the words that came out of his mouth made Ichigo frown: “Close your eyes.” He closed them in spite of his displeasure, and it wasn’t long before Renji was hovering over him again. He felt a thumb stroke the creases between his eyebrows and heard a voice say, “Hey, you don’t look very relaxed at all.” The thumb disappeared and was replaced by lips, which then moved to peck the tip of his nose before finding his own lips and initiating a kiss that quickly escalated in passion, Renji’s tongue finding its way into his mouth and exploring the familiar territory for a while before pulling away and leaving Ichigo gasping for breath.

“That’s better,” he said, and Ichigo could hear the smile in his voice as he ran his thumb again over his now-smooth eyebrows. When the digit disappeared this time, however, it was replaced not by lips but by a dark and heavy fabric being laid over his eyes. Ichigo’s breath hitched and he automatically pulled his head up slightly so that his lover could tie the blindfold around his head. “Good, thank you,” Renji murmured, then running a finger along his jawline after he secured it in place, “now turn around.”

Ichigo complied and turned to lie on his stomach, hyperaware of the cool bed sheets brushing against his skin, the sound of Renji’s steady breathing, the taste of Renji’s lips and tongue lingering in his mouth, and the smell of mint that assaulted his nose as Renji opened a bottle of something he didn’t even know he had in his room. “What is that?” he asked, his voice partially muffled by the pillow his head was resting on, but the only response he received was a gentle “shhh” close to his ear and the sensation of large, slick hands caressing his shoulders, squeezing gently as thumbs rubbed circles just inside his shoulder blades. “Just…relax, Ichigo,” and the voice was so soothing that he gave in, allowing his eyes to flutter shut behind the blindfold and sighing in contentment as the muscles in his shoulders began to loosen.

Renji’s hands then moved to his neck, fingers pressing skillfully into tense muscles that were now melting under his lover’s touch. Ichigo hummed when the fingers slid down his spine, stopping at his lower back and using broad palms to push into the larger back muscles, working his way up and down, stopping to focus on the occasional knot before planting a kiss on the now-loosened muscle and continuing his rhythmic ministrations. Renji paused to lather more massage oil onto his palms before working on Ichigo’s arms, then his legs, and at some point along the way Ichigo had become so comfortable and relaxed that he had almost fallen asleep. He realized this when he was gently roused by a nudging at his side and a “turn back over, baby” in his ear and had to clear his head a little bit before he figured out exactly what he was supposed to be doing.

“Renji, this is amazing…” he moaned as he settled onto his back and felt Renji start from the bottom this time, taking one of Ichigo’s feet into his frankly angelic hands.  
“I’m glad,” the redhead replied, kissing each of his toes before moving to the other foot and doing the same. Ichigo started to become, not necessarily less relaxed, but certainly more alert as Renji worked his way up his legs, caressing his inner thighs and hips without touching the slightly hard appendage between them. His hands slid up Ichigo’s torso, up to his shoulders, down his arms, and wrapped around his wrists before pulling them up above his head. Ichigo’s breath caught as his hands were tied together and fixed to the headboard. “Renji?”

“Do you think you can stay here for a little bit?” the reply came from above him as a hand brushed his cheek.

Ichigo snorted and tugged pointedly at restraint holding his wrists together. “I think I can manage it,” he replied sarcastically.

“Good. I’ll be right back.”

Ichigo heard him leave the room and did the only thing he could do, which was lay there and wait. The air was cool against his minty, oil-slicked skin and his breathing sounded very loud in his ears. He knew it was probably only a couple minutes, but it felt like a very long time before he heard footsteps reentering the room and weight settling down next to him on the bed. “Are you feeling relaxed?” Renji asked softly, threading his fingers through Ichigo’s hair.

“Yes,” he replied honestly, and was rewarded with a sharp tug on his hair as Renji reached the base of his skull, pulling his head back and making him gasp in surprise.

“Then I’m going to take the liberty to play with you a little bit…don’t worry, though, by the end of it you’ll be so relaxed you won’t be able to move.” Ichigo moaned as his hair was released and fingers trailed down his neck, nails lightly digging into his skin as they traced his collarbone and made their way down his torso, pressing into his skin increasingly harder until he was crying out in pain as the scratches on his hip came close to drawing blood. As soon as the fingers left his skin, though, they were replaced by Renji’s tongue, which retracted the red lines all the way up Ichigo’s ear. “Mint tastes good on you,” he whispered, and Ichigo felt his weight shift as he swung a leg over to straddle him. The next thing he felt was gentle fingertips near his wrists, and at first he thought Renji was going to untie him, but then they were trailing down his forearms, over his biceps, and back up again, the pads of his fingers just barely brushing Ichigo’s skin and making him shudder at the feather-light caresses; it almost tickled, and the unnerving lightness of the touch, like it was barely there, made Ichigo want to pull away. But Renji just kept doing it, his fingers tracing teasingly up and down the length of his arms, and Ichigo had almost fallen into the rhythm when he felt nails digging ruthlessly into the skin just below the restraints at his wrists and he cried out again, expecting them to drag along his arms, but he was left breathless as his wrists were suddenly released and something shockingly, numbingly cold was pressed against his left nipple. His hiss turned into a moan as something jarringly warm enveloped his other nipple and he bucked up against the body above him as Renji swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud. The contrast between the numbing, chilling sensation on one side of his chest and active, stimulating warmth on the other was unlike anything he had experienced and Ichigo was having trouble keeping up a coherent train of thought.

Renji suddenly pulled back and blew lightly on the wet skin before his mouth wrapped around the ice cube and he somehow managed to start licking Ichigo’s nipple. It was the same thing he had just been doing to the other one, but the sensation now was so different, as if there were several layers between Renji’s tongue and Ichigo’s skin; he could feel the pressure and the movements, but not its texture or actual presence, and Ichigo found himself thinking that all of these contrasts were bizarrely erotic. What remained of the ice cube melted quickly in Renji’s mouth, and there was just a moment in which he wasn’t touching Ichigo at all, one breathless, torturous moment before cold, cold lips pressed against invitingly warm ones and the tongue that invaded Ichigo’s mouth was like an ice cube itself, caressing his own tongue with rough, dominant strokes until it was warm again and Renji pulled back, kissing along Ichigo’s jawline. “Are you doing okay?” he asked, reaching up to massage the marks on his wrists.

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly.

“You wanna do some taste-testing for me?” Renji asked, his breath hot against Ichigo’s ear.

“Yes,” Ichigo replied, and was displeased to hear how much it sounded like a plea. Renji chuckled.

“I even have a treat for you, if you’re good,” he teased, moving off the bed and untying Ichigo from the headboard so that he could move into a sitting position. His wrists were still bound together, but Renji placed them firmly between his knees and ordered, “Keep them there. Open your mouth.”

Ichigo obeyed and felt something small fall into his mouth. It crunched between his teeth as he chewed and swallowed, a nutty aftertaste lingering on his tongue.

“Well?” Renji prompted, and Ichigo realized what he meant by “if you’re good.”

“Almond?” he guessed, fairly certain that he was right.

“Good boy. Open.” Something approximately the same size as the almond fell into his mouth and Ichigo made a face as his bit into it, forcing himself to swallow the bitter morsel.

“A coffee bean? Really?” he choked, wishing he could throw his boyfriend a dirty look.

“It’s not a reward if you don’t suffer a little bit, is it, Ichi?” came Renji’s smug reply. His fingers tapped against Ichigo’s lips. “Open up.”

Ichigo complied hesitantly and was relieved to taste the sweet pulp of a mango. The next one was harder, though: a fruit following a fruit, and apples and pears tasted so similar…  
“Pear?” he finally ventured, hoping he was right.

“Oh, Ichigo, you got it wrong,” Renji said in a mock-disappointed voice. Fingers twisted in Ichigo’s hair and his head was pulled back again, hard, and when Renji spoke again his voice was low and dangerous and right against Ichigo’s ear. “Fortunately for you, it’s three strikes and you’re out, but I can’t just go around letting you get things wrong, either. I think I wanna hear you beg for your next treat.”

The sound that came out of Ichigo’s mouth could almost be described as a whimper. “P-please feed me the next thing you’ve prepared for me,” he gasped.

The hand in his hair tightened and pulled harder. “Come on, Ichigo, I know you can do better than that.”

“Please, Renji, please feed me my next treat, I need it in my mouth, I need you to give it to me –”

“Why are you begging?”

“Because I guessed pear when it was apple and I got it wrong and I need to show you that I deserve the next treat you’ve picked out for me!”

Renji growled at that and Ichigo could tell he was pleased. “And why did you get it wrong? Is it because you’re such a horny little slut that you have trouble thinking straight when I have you naked and blindfolded and all tied up for me? Is that why, Ichigo?”

Ichigo couldn’t hold back his moan and he tried to nod, but Renji’s grip held him in place. “Yes, yes it is! I’m sorry, please give me the next thing!”

“Good.” Renji’s voice was rough in his ear as he released his hold on Ichigo’s head and moved away to get whatever he was going to feed him next. Ichigo obediently opened up without being asked, and almost immediately regretted it when a spoon was shoved in his mouth and he felt something powdery and _awful_ fall onto his tongue.

It was straight cinnamon. Not much of it, but enough to make Ichigo’s eyes water and choke him as he forced himself to swallow it. Renji let him pant for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

“You were begging for that, Ichgio, what do you say when someone gives you what you wanted?”

 _Fuck you_ , Ichigo thought, but he managed to turn it into a weak “thank you” and was rewarded with a passionate kiss (though he noticed that Renji didn’t stick his tongue in his mouth, the coward) and fingers running gently through his hair.

“Good boy,” Renji murmured in his ear before pulling away again. “Open up again, you can do it, I promise this one will be okay.”

Ichigo did as he was told and got the next five things right – brie cheese, _raw potato_ , banana, shortbread, and a strawberry – and then he felt Renji’s strong hand against his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed before raising his arms reattaching his wrists to the bed. “Open your mouth, Ichigo.” He obeyed without hesitation, wondering why he had been laid back down, and Renji plunged his fingers into the waiting mouth.

 _Chocolate frosting_. Ichigo immediately knew that this was his reward and he moaned, eagerly sucking and licking the sugary substance off his lover’s fingers.

“Does that taste good, Ichigo? You did _so_ well.” Ichigo could only moan in response, licking the fingers clean and not stopping when all traces of sugar were gone. “Oh, you’re still going…are you hungry for something other than chocolate?” Renji started to move his fingers, thrusting them into Ichigo’s mouth and starting to kiss along his jawline.

“Mm-hmmmm,” Ichigo moaned around the fingers, his voice desperate as Renji started to kiss and bite down his neck. A third finger was added to the other and Renji was fucking his mouth with his fingers now; that combined with the feeling of teeth sinking into his skin was making Ichigo painfully hard and his muffled cries became louder to indicate that he needed more, he needed Renji and he needed to feel him inside of him –

The blindfold was pulled abruptly from Ichigo’s face and he found himself staring into dark, lust-filled eyes that bore into him possessively. He returned with a pleading gaze, and a feral grin spread across Renji’s face. Drenched fingers were ripped out of his mouth and replaced with a probing tongue while he felt one slick finger push into the puckered entrance between his legs. The volume of Ichigo’s moans told Renji when to slip in a second finger, then a third, and the cry of displeasure when he withdrew all three to slip on a condom was louder than all of them but as Renji raised his legs and pushed into him, they both moaned loudly at the same time and Ichigo forgot about any complaints he had.

“Renji, please,” he begged, raking his eyes over the shinigami’s gorgeous tattoos and muscles before finding his eyes again just as the redhead started to move. Ichigo cried out again and his eyes threatened to close on him but he wanted to see Renji, wanted to watch how he moved, how his face reflected the pleasure coursing through his body as he took Ichigo completely, body and mind…

But Renji leaned forward and crimson hair brushed Ichigo’s face as his lover whispered in his ear. “Just relax, Ichigo. Let me do this for you. Just close your eyes and _feel_.”

So Ichigo allowed his eyes to flutter shut and concentrated on the pleasure the radiated throughout his body as Renji slowly moved in and out of him, gradually and then suddenly picking up the pace when something snapped inside of him and he was fucking Ichigo roughly, the sound of skin against skin joining the harmony of the lover’s moans and curses, the “Ichigo”s and “Renji”s that tumbled past their lips as they approached their respective climaxes. Ichigo was completely lost in the sensations, the feelings and the sounds that filled him and surrounded him, and when Renji wrapped his hand around the erection straining against his abs he was gone. The only thing registering in his mind besides pure pleasure was the fact that Renji was coming, too, and if he wasn’t the most satisfied and _relaxed_ person in the world at that moment, well, someone out there was impossibly lucky.

Ichigo was vaguely aware of Renji pulling out and getting up, and there was a short moment before he felt tugging at his wrists and realized that he was being untied. His arms were freed and fell to his side, but Ichigo barely noticed the soreness in them that he was sure to feel tomorrow morning. It was too long before he felt Renji could climb into bed with him and he immediately curled up into him, very ready to fall asleep and trying to find his shoulder to use as a pillow.

Renji laughed softly above him. “Ichigo, sit up for just a sec, you gotta drink something,” he said, coaxing his boyfriend into a sitting position.

“No…” Ichigo mumbled, eyes fluttering open as something cool was placed against his mouth. Of course, as soon as the water touched his lips he realized that he was incredibly thirsty and drank the whole glass in one go. As soon as Renji took the glass out of his hand, Ichigo collapsed back onto the bed and reached out for the redhead. “Sleep now,” he said in what he imagined was a firm voice.

Renji was still chuckling as he slid down beside him and pulled Ichigo into his arms. “Sleep now,” he agreed, kissing the top of the orange head that tucked itself against him. “You relaxed, then?”

The only response he received was soft, rhythmic breathing. That was more than good enough for him.


End file.
